Child of Thunder
by Jadej.j
Summary: Rei lost his bit-beast to the Saint Sheilds Kai calls in a friend to help find Driger. Note I'm going to have the Bladebreakers act like they never met Jou unlit this points in this story line as well some new characters as well. I might even have th


Beyblade is a registered trademark of ©Nelvana, A Corus Entertainment Company  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas.  
  
Senef Is Red Eyes Black Dragon's name as a bit-beast which means blood in Egyptian. (Note I'm going to have the Bladebreakers act like they never met Jou unlit this points in this story line as well some new characters as well. I might even have the other teams show up as well.)  
  
Rei felt so empty when he lost Driger. He didn't understand why though. He wandered around town for a bit. A group of young kids did cheer him up a bit when he asked if he could join them for a few battles. Later Rei found himself at a look out point. He wondered if he would ever see Driger again. "I wish you could tell me I'm going to be alright." He looked at his empty Beyblade.  
  
Kai found him later and brought him back to Tyson's house. Rei was surpire to see Max and Tyson still practicing and he then joined them. Kai smiled and then turned to find Kenny.  
  
Kai was worried about the Saint Shields and what they were going to plan next. Kai thought he had an idea. He headed over to Kenny to get his plan into action.   
  
"Kenny." The owner of the fire bird marched over to the boy with glasses for eyes. "I need your help on something and I don't want the others to know yet." He glared at Kenny.   
  
"Ah sure Kai this way then." Kenny pointed to a clear spot with out anyone to bug them. Hillary was the only one that noted those moves off to the side. She thought for a moment to say something but then held her tongue.  
  
"So Kai what do you want?" Kenny was wondering why Kai pull him over. Kai's red eyes look down at Kenny. "I need you to find someone. It's important." The tech-smart boy was surprised.  
  
"So who do you want me to find?" Kenny pawed his foot in the dirt. He was worry Kai would take his head off if he said any thing wrong.  
  
"Jounouchi, Katsuya." The name roll of Kai's tongue. "And find him fast." With that said Kai turned and joined the others in practices.   
  
Kenny blinked and shook his head.  
  
"Dizzi can you do a search for a Jounouchi, Katsuya please." Kenny types the name in to his laptop.  
  
The laptop did a search and then sweatdroped.   
  
"Is Kai joking? This Katsuya is a duelist not a blader." The computer chirped.   
  
Kenny looks at Katsuya's stats as they came up on the screen.   
  
  
  
"I find it strange though, there aren't any pictures of him." Dizzi chirped again.   
  
  
  
"That is strange but there is some information on him here."   
  
Kenny scans the page. He read the info. One thing it said: Katsuya was third rank in the world of Duel Monsters. His Rivals were linked names; one was Seto Kaiba and the other to Yugi Mutou. He clicks on the name 'Yugi Mutou' the boy was now in shock. This Mutou person had wilder hair than Ozmua's. It took Kenny a few more minutes but he found an e-mail address for Yugi Mutou. Kenny took a breath and typed a message to Yugi asking if he could relay a message to Katsuya for him.  
  
"We did what we could for now Dizzi." The computer flashed at Kenny. "Thats true, Kenny. Let's hope we get a message back soon."  
  
"If any thing Dizzi we do know where to find him now. I hope Kai will be happy with that information for now." Kenny yawned.   
  
"Time to get some sleep, Kenny you can tell Kai in the morning and maybe we even have a message from this Yugi kid too." Dizzi beeped.  
  
Kenny nod and head to the washroom to get ready for bed. He did his business and got into his PJ's. He had permission from his parents to stay over at Tyson's tonight. He got into bed and put his lab top beside him.   
  
The other Bladebreakers enter the bed room. They took their turns in the washroom. Kai was the last and look down at Kenny. He wondered if the boy found anything on Jounouchi. He took a breath and hopped into the bed.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
The silver falcon didn't like it all. He felt the white tiger being pulled out of his bit-piece and then nothing. He took off to go talk to his brother about this and then suddenly a jolt of energy just as the white tiger disappears as well.  
  
Dralcian landed and turned human. "Dramon. Were you?" He entered one of their many small homes. "Dramon!" There was a yawn and then some movement in bathroom.   
  
"One sec, brother." A good looking guy came out of the bathroom. His dark blood red eyes look at his brother. He had no shirt on. His well form chest was damp as well his black wings. "What's got you all up tight?"  
  
Golden eyes glare back at his older brother. "You telling me you didn't feel what happened just a few moments ago."  
  
Dramon frowned. He ran his hand through his damp wet hair. "So that wasn't you?"   
  
Dralcian huffed. "And I thought you might know better being the older sibling. It's Driger. I think something happen to him and now I'm worry about that other jolt of energy."   
  
"I wasn't fully awake, okay. So what do you want to do about it?" He shook his black wings.  
  
"Well Driger wasn't in China when he disappeared. It felt like he was in Japan with the other bit-beasts nearby. Why not go and talk to them about what happened?"  
  
Dramon took a breath. "Well let's do it when Japan is waking up."  
  
Dralcian sigh. "Okay but first thing in the morning then."  
  
The brothers had some dinner and plan out their trip to Japan. They had an apartment in Tyson's home town, Tokyo.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ozuma, Dunga, Mariam and Joseph panted as they return to their hiding place.   
  
"Well done Dunga. We now have Driger. Quickly let's seal him in the rock." The Saint Shields launched their Beybladea. They all circled Dunga's Beyblade. All of them spoke. "In the name of the clan of the Saint Shields" Driger came out of Dunga's blade. He cried out. Then he felt himself being pulled into the rock below. ~I failed him. Rei...I never told him...~ Those where Driger's last thoughts as he was seal into the rock.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Night had fallen in Domino City. Jou had got Solomon's okay to stay over tonight. He and Yugi were dueling. Yugi of course was winning but Jou didn't care. He was going to have a good night sleep.  
  
Yugi had his Dark Magician out and four cards in his hand. Jou had his Flame Swordsman out, a face down card and three cards in his hand. Just as Yugi was about to pick a card out of his deck his computer beep.   
  
=You have Mail! =  
  
"Another fan Yug'?" Jou looked over at the computer as Yugi got up and checked the e-mail. Yugi looked at Jou and back at the message.  
  
"You're not going to believe this Jou but it's for you."  
  
The blond stared at Yugi for a moment for the information to sink in. "Really?" Jou got up and walked over to Yugi to read the message.  
  
From:laptopboy_kenny@bba.net  
  
To:chibidarkmagicianyugi@kaibacorp.com  
  
Subject: We Need Ur Help****  
  
Forward to: Jounouchi Katsuya,   
  
Concerning our friend and teammates, I have reason to believe that our recent experiences have left him in a distant state. We do not have much information to go on as I speak, but we are really worried, especially Kai. Please do not tell him I told you as I am concerned for both my health and Dizzi's. Back to the point, Rei is not himself and there is nothing we can do to help him. I was wondering since you have a connection with bit beasts if you can help us. Please come to Tokyo as soon as you can. Thank you for this inconvenience.   
  
Sincerely, Kenny and Dizzi   
  
Jou blinked and looked at Yugi. "Who are these people Jou?"   
  
The blond look back at the computer screen. "I..." He close his honey eyes. "I never thought Kai would find me." Jou went back to his spot on the floor. "This duel is over Yug' I can't think straight right now."  
  
The small boy went back to his spot on the floor. "Okay Jou." They both put away their decks. Yugi waited for Jou to speak about the e-mail. He noted it was only the one person he spoke out loud about.  
  
"Yugi in the morning I think its best we get the gang together and I tell you all about what that e-mail about."   
  
Yugi nodded. "Does that mean Seto too?"  
  
Jou sigh. "Ya it does. Can you e-mail them before we hit the sack?" Yugi nod and pick up his deck put on his desk as he sat at his deck. He started to type the e-mails.  
  
TO: Egyptian_psycho@kaibacorp.com change_of_hearts666@kaibacorp.com dragontamerseto@kaibacorp.com   
  
FROM:chibidarkmagicianyugi@kaibacorp.com   
  
Subject: ::Meeting at Game Shop::  
  
Hi, Malik, Ryou and Kaiba,  
  
Jou needs to speak with you all and it really important.  
  
Please come here around 10AM  
  
Thanks, Yugi  
  
Yugi sent the e-mail. "There we go. I told them to show up around 10." The small teen turn off his computer and bounced into his bed. "Night Jou."  
  
"Night, Yug'." The light was turn off. Yugi held his puzzle close to him. Jou, though, wasn't falling asleep yet. His thoughts were on Kai Hiwatari. Then there was Voltaire Hiwatari. Jou shivered. He had followed Kai's movements for a while. He was glad he had gotten away from Boris and that dame place called 'The Abbey.' Soon he would be facing Kai again and his secret would come to the surface. He wondered what his friends would think about what his past with Kai was. An hour later Jou fell a sleep. 


End file.
